


You Will Never Be Alone

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Fight, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stiles and Derek have the hugest fight of their relationship so far but make up and it’s filled with fluff' (<a href="http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/72001518125">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LycanthropicAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanthropicAngel/gifts).



The slamming of the door echoed throughout the house long after Stiles had stormed out, and it would continue to ring in Derek's ears even longer. 

Him and Stiles fighting wasn't really anything new. Even before they ended up together- especially before they ended up together- they had fought; but it had never been like this. 

It was obvious to anyone who knew them both that they were stubborn, and usually they didn't have any problems with compromising, with the exception of one thing. There was always one topic that left them completely at each other's throats- fighting with the supernatural. The pack had done rigorous training over the past year and they were well equipped to deal with most of the threats they faced these days. Stiles and Allison trained together almost as often as the wolves did and their skills were impressive- but that didn't mean Derek was comfortable with letting Stiles risk his life constantly when he didn't have the ability to heal like the others did. 

Stiles of course didn't seem to care that he was at a greater risk of getting seriously injured or killed and wouldn't even consider sitting out during any of the fights. None of this surprised Derek- Stiles had always been recklessly loyal, almost to a fault- but things had been different a few years ago. The thought of losing Stiles had always made him uncomfortable- but now that he knew Stiles loved him, and he had finally, completely allowed himself to fall in love with Stiles- he didn't even know what he would do with himself if anything happened to the younger man. 

Communication wasn't really something Derek had been great at, but he was working on it. Judging from how the conversation just went- which led to Stiles storming out- he still had quite a bit of progress to make. 

Derek sighed, running his hands over his face tiredly. This was the first time either of them had actually left an argument genuinely angry, nowhere near reaching any sort of compromise, and it left him on edge. Stiles was the last person he needed giving him the cold shoulder; he couldn't even remember the last time he had slept alone in a bed- and the thought of Stiles not returning home that night left him with a pit in his stomach. 

A few minutes later he heard the front door being opened softly and nearly stopped breathing, trying not to get his hopes up. He heard soft footsteps slowly getting closer and closer until Stiles was standing timidly in the doorway, refusing to meet his eyes. 

The silence was suffocating and seemed to drag on, when in reality they both knew it was only a minute or so, until Stiles broke it. "I'm sorry", he offered softly, still not looking up. 

Derek let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and stood up from his place on the couch. He walked over to Stiles hesitantly, stopping about a foot in front of him. "Stiles."

His head snapped up to look at the older man, tear tracks shining on his cheeks. Derek's eyes widened and he immediately reached to wipe them away. He stopped himself just as he was about to touch his cheek, silently asking for permission. Stiles stepped closer to him, closing the distance between his cheek and the hovering finger tips. Derek gently took his boyfriend's face in his hands, ridding it of any evidence that he had been crying and then brought their foreheads to rest against each other. 

"I'm so sorry Stiles", Derek barely whispered. "I didn't mean to make you upset- that's the last thing I wanted to do. I just- it wasn't even really about you- I mean, obviously it was but-", he huffed in frustration, desperately trying to find a way to communicate how he felt. 

Stiles silently ran his hands through Derek's hair, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"You're an asset to the pack, a very important one, and you always have been- but- even though I've always cared about you, it's different now. I'm completely in love with you, and just the thought of something happening to you- it tears me apart. Christ Stiles, after you stormed out of here I was so worried that you weren't going to come back- and, and I just- I don't even remember what it was like before you were here, and I thought-", Derek quickly closed his eyes, trying to swallow the lump rising in his throat and the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, pulling him into his arms. "God Derek, I didn't even think- I mean, I know that you love me and most of the time I still can't believe it, but I guess I didn't realize how much this really bothers you. It's just- you know I would completely lose my mind if anything happened to any of you and I wasn't there to try and prevent it. You have to understand that."

Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck, breathing in his scent. "I understand that probably more than anyone else, but it doesn't make it any easier. You worry about your dad don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I don't know what I'd do if anything went wrong and he got hurt trying to help peop- .... _oh_ ", Stiles said, pulling back slightly to look Derek in the eyes. 

Derek smiled softly, admiring the man standing in front of him. "That's how I feel every time you're out there fighting with us. I'm not going to try to stop you- because I know it's not fair and I know that you won't- but I just need you to understand where I'm coming from here. I don't just freak out and get overprotective for no reason. I just love you, way too much for my own good."

"I love you too, so much; and just because you have super healing abilities doesn't mean that I don't worry too- you're not invincible, even though you seem to believe that you are", Stiles replied. 

"I promise you, I will always come back to you, no matter what", Derek said, stealing a brief kiss. 

"I'm going to hold you to that", Stiles replied, only half joking. "You said you were mine, and I don't allow 'take-backs' under any circumstances."

They spend the rest of the day snuggled up together on the couch, only getting up to pay for the food they ordered when it arrived.

~

"So I heard mom and dad had their first major fight yesterday- you two kiss and make-up?", Erica inquired, perching herself on the counter top.

Derek rolled his eyes at the nickname that the pack had given him and Stiles when they finally got together. "Yes, we had a fight, and yes everything is fine now."

"You do realize you're never going to be able to keep him from fighting right? He's always been that way", she said, clearly stating what everyone already knew. 

"Obviously. He has never listened to any of us about staying out of it- I wouldn't expect him to start anytime soon. I just- I just, worry about him", Derek said, shrugging. He rarely discussed his feelings with anyone other than Stiles- and even then, he always had difficulty putting it all into words. 

"Of course you do Derek. Anyone with eyes can see how much you care about him- we can literally feel the closeness between you two through the pack bond. I know it's scary, but it's worth it, isn't it?", Erica replied.

"I don't know, you tell me", Derek said, placing a small box on the counter and sliding it over to her.

She picked up the box curiously, popping the top open carefully, a gasp tumbling out of her mouth as her eyes widened. "Oh my god, are you really going to?! please tell me you're serious!", she said excitedly, trying to keep quiet to avoid drawing attention.

Derek smiled as she handed it back to him and placing it back in his jacket pocket. "I've been waiting for the right time- I think I'm going to do it around Christmas time."

Erica squealed and pulled him into a hug. "That is adorable oh my god, he's going to be so surprised. Have you told anyone else?!", she asked, stepping back slightly to look at him.

"You're actually the first, believe it or not", he replied with a small smile.

"Well your secret is safe with me. God knows no one else in this pack can keep quiet", Erica replied, only half joking.

"Aw, am I missing out on some quality pack bonding time?", Stiles said, suddenly appearing in the entryway.

"Something like that", Erica replied, smirking at Derek. "You can have him back though, there's only so much emotion he can handle showing around the rest of us, and I think I've filled his quota for the day", she continued, patting Stiles on the shoulder as she walked past him and out of the room.

Stiles raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Do I even want to know?

"We were just talking about how much I love you", Derek replied nonchalantly, walking over to Stiles and resting his hands on the younger man's hips.

"You were talking to Erica about how much you love me?", Stiles asked, extremely skeptical.

"I was actually, believe it or not", Derek replied.

"Well that's new. I must be pretty special if you're openly discussing your _feelings, about me, **with Erica**_ ", Stiles said incredulously.

"You have no idea", Derek said with a smile, kissing away the confusion on Stiles' face.


	2. After All This Time, I'm Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the lovely person who sent me the prompt asked for a sequel, so I added this second chapter. Enjoy! x

Christmas was supposed to be a time to unwind; a time to see family and friends, escape from work or school for a few days, and celebrate all of the things that you consider yourself lucky to have in life. The pack had planned to spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas day together at the pack house; Christmas Eve was pack only and Christmas day was fair game to all friends and family. Of course nothing actually ever goes as planned when you live in a beacon for the supernatural. 

It started off simple enough- there was a strange scent on their territory that hadn't been there the day before, so of course they had to investigate. They had learned the difficult way, many times, that being overly cautious was _always_ the best way to go if they wanted to avoid complete catastrophes from occurring. Splitting into groups, they carefully walked the perimeter of the property. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Stiles felt himself being jerked backwards into a choke-hold. He scrambled to get leverage, kicking and flailing, making noise- doing anything and everything to try and deter whatever it was. Suddenly the whole pack was standing in front of him in various forms of transformation, snarling and crouching to prepare for a fight. 

Stiles felt warm breath on his neck, followed by what he quickly deduced was a tongue, at the side of his neck. _It was taunting Derek_. Messing with any of an alpha's pack in such an intimate matter was dangerous- but messing with the alpha's significant other was on a whole different level of asking to be murdered brutally by said alpha. What exactly happened next Stiles doesn't really remember- it was all kind of a blur of tackling and biting and the sounds of snarls and bones breaking and flesh tearing- which is really something he would rather _not_ think about or remember if at all possible. All he knows for sure is that the creature _clearly_ had no idea what it was getting into trying to mess with the Hale pack, and as a consequence did not live to tell the tale. 

They all stumbled into the pack house just as the sun was setting and went to clean themselves off. They may be covered in blood and be completely exhausted, but it was still Christmas Eve, and they weren't going to let anything stop them from celebrating. Erica and Isaac took first dibs on the showers while Scott, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Cora and Danny headed into other rooms to find a change of clothes and relax a little before the festivities officially began. 

"Well, that was certainly the most eventful Christmas Eve I have had in a long time- probably the most eventful one I've ever had now that I think about it", Stiles said, running the damp wash cloth over his chest where some of the blood and dirt had seeped through his shirt. 

"Yeah... there have been some pretty memorable ones over the years, but this one definitely ranks somewhere near the top of the list", Derek replied as he splashed his face with some water, washing the last remaining evidence of the fight from his body. He toweled the water off of his face before setting the cloth back on the counter and turning his gaze to Stiles. He watched as Stiles cleaned himself off with a quiet concentration that he wouldn't have believed was possible a few years ago and found himself smiling. 

"Do you ever get tired of it?", Derek asked before he could stop himself. 

"Tired of what?", Stiles replied, quirking his eyebrows questioningly. 

"Being targeted. I mean, I know that we all end up getting our fair share, but most of the time you're the one that ends up getting kidnapped, or threatened, or whatever the hell else...", he elaborated. 

Stiles chuckled. "I mean, it's not my favorite thing in the world, but it comes with the territory y'know? I love you guys, and as long as you all are targeted, I'm going to be getting into some undesirable situations- but we've come out alright so far I'd say."

"You do know that you're targeted more than everyone else because of me", Derek stated, trying to remain calm. "I care about you more than anyone else, and they can sense that."

"I figured that might have something to do with it I guess, but like I said, we have been managing pretty well so far- and I guess I'm just kind of used to it? as awful as that sounds", Stiles replied, shrugging and shaking his head slightly at how ridiculous his life had become to the point of him being _used to_ things like that. "Besides, you're more than worth it. If that's all I have to put up with in order to keep you- I'd take that trade-off any day, every day, every single time."

Derek felt himself choking up with emotion. He still didn't understand why Stiles thought he was worth days like this- where they came back to the house with nearly no energy left, caked with blood, nearly having not come back in one piece at all- but he was done questioning it. He knew he never wanted to come home _without_ Stiles by his side, no matter how much he hated him risking his very human life for them. 

"You're awfully quiet is everythi-", Stiles' words fell off mid-sentence as he turned around to face Derek and the older man was kneeling in front of him, on _one knee_.

"If you really mean that, and you don't think you'll ever want to trade all of this for a semi-normal life, or a semi-normal boyfriend, then I have a something I'd like to ask you", he said, pulling the small velvet box from his pocket. "Stiles, will you marry me?", he asked, opening the box to reveal a small silver engagement ring. 

The shock on Stiles' face was evident; Derek had never seen his eyes quite that wide, and he kept opening and closing his mouth as if words were completely escaping him. A small whimper came from the back of his throat as he nodded his head frantically. "Yes", he choked out, "Of course I'll marry you oh my god."

Derek smiled and slid the ring onto his finger before slowly standing up and stepping a little closer the his _fiance_. Stiles immediately pulled him into a burning, passionate kiss that rivaled anything he had ever felt in his entire life. "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with _me_?"

"Well you said yes, and I don't allow take-backs under any circumstances", Derek replied teasingly. "There isn't anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I probably wouldn't have even considered getting married if I hadn't met you", he replied more seriously. 

"I hate you so much for making me cry this much", Stiles said smiling at him. "and I'm going to hold you to that."

Derek smiled back, gently wiping the tears away with his fingers as he cradled the younger man's face in his hands. "I wouldn't expect anything less."


End file.
